A Housecarl and Her Thane
by Psybee
Summary: Lydia believed her life was over when she was assigned to be, of all things, a Khajiit's housecarl. As she spends more time traveling with M'rasha, her feelings about the woman change. The Nord soon learns that the Civil War is not just about the Empire versus the Stormcloaks.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This was originally just a short one shot based on (guess) a prompt at the Skyrim Kink Meme but it has now evolved into something much, much bigger.

Spoilers - If you have not completed the two main quests (Civil War and the Dragons) and do not want to be spoiled, press the back button on your browser now. This story includes both and as well as a slew of side-quests.

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

Otherwise, enjoy! **And don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Dragonsreach, Whiterun**

It's often believed that the Jarls of Skyrim were the busiest people in the region. But educated men, men, like Proventus Avenicci, knew better. For behind every powerful man, there is someone who helps him remain in power. In the case of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, it was Proventus who kept the city of Whiterun running. While Jarl dealt with keeping his hold secure, the city's day-to-day operations fell to his steward and for the most part the capital ran smooth.

But if everyone had their off days then for Proventus today was shaping up to be one of those days. In addition to be woken up late and having his wonderful breakfast stepped on by one of the Jarl's children (don't ask), he had to deal with complaints from both Battle-Borns and Gray-Manes and received news that yet another bandit brigade was attacking travelers on the road.

_'I wonder if it's too early to start drinking.' _He peered into the kitchen where one of the maids started preparing food_. 'If they're now just starting then it must be noon_.'

He marched back to the rather empty throne room. Jarl Balgruuf and Irileth were in the War Room talking about Riverwood's defenses, his children were in their rooms and the maids who normally tended to the area were tidying the other rooms. It was just the Imperial and the two guards.

But the brief quiet moment could not bolster his mood.

_'I told Caius noon,'_ he grumbled. _'If I wanted to waste time I'd go buy something from that loudmouth Belethor.'_ He wasn't surprised that even the simplest task would come with headaches. A few days ago the Jarl had declared that Whiterun had a new Thane. They had called her 'Dragonborn,' a term all but lost on the Imperial adviser but if his Jarl said she was to be Thane, so be it. And every Thane needed a housecarl. Proventus had Commander Caius choose the guardsman he believed worthy of the title. Caius gave him his choice and promised to send the person to Dragonsreach by midday.

Except midday had came and went and Proventus was starting to think the people of Whiterun didn't like him. The sound of the front door opening jarred Proventus from his thoughts. A lone Whiterun guard sprinted up the stairs and stopped short in front of him, out of breath.

_'Finally.'_ Another minute and the Imperial would go looking for the person himself.

"Pardon...my lateness sir," the guard explained while taking huge gulps of air. "A band of thieves...delayed my...arrival."

_'I don't doubt.'_ Proventus straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"You are Lydia correct?" He asked. The guard nodded, earning a look of annoyance from the older man.

"I asked a question and I'd expect an answer," the steward said sternly . "Are you Lydia?"

"Yes sir."

"Remove your helmet." Helmet removed, Proventus gave her a once over. Aside from the flushed face, this Lydia was no different from any other Nord he met. The Jarl's adviser continued. "I don't know if word has spread yet, but Whiterun has a new Thane. And you have been selected by Jarl Balgruuf to be her housecarl."

The woman looked stunned. Apparently, no one told Lydia what was going on. The stunned look was replaced with one of extreme pride. "Thank you. You honor me with this title." She began scanning the room for something or someone and was confused when she didn't find it.

Proventus noticed her confusion and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Where can I find my new Thane?"

"It will be sometime before you two are acquainted," the Imperial stated as he started towards Farengar's laboratory, "The Khajiit ran off before I could introduce you to her."

"What!"

* * *

**5 weeks later**

**The Bannered Mare, Whiterun**

_'The gods are laughing at me!'_

Lydia finished her mead and placed her head on the table and wondered which of the Divines or Daedra Princes she pissed off. The Nord waved her empty tankard towards the closest barmaid, "Saadia. Another one." Saadia grabbed the goblet and disappeared into the small crowd. Lydia was about to return to herself loathing when she heard a voice call her name; a voice that she wished she didn't hear.

"Hey Lydia," the voice of Skulva Sable-Hilt reached her ears along with a heavy hand on her back. "Why the long face? Miss cleaning up your lord's hairballs?"

When the identity of the new Thane was finally discovered, Lydia did get teased quite a bit by the townsfolk but eventually the jabs and teasing stopped.

Except for Skulva.

Like some of Whiterun's residents, the stable owner saw the Khajiit's new position as an affront. He was even more outraged when he heard that Lydia was designated as the housecarl.

_"A beast,"_ He taunted her once as Lydia was returning from delivering a package to the Battle-Born Farm. _"You're going to be working under a beast! No true Nord would stoop to that level! You should complain to the Jarl!"_

If it wasn't for the guard patrolling the area she would have beat the man into a pulp so fine that the wild animals wouldn't go near. That wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. In fact, anytime the two crossed paths he would state, no, he would _scream_ about how Lydia was working for a beast. And now he was going to start up another "conversation" with her again.

"Hey L'yda," he slurred. Lydia let out a menacing growled and turned towards the man. His flushed face, glazed eyes and wobbly stance was a dead giveaway on his condition. Skulva was drunk. And if Lydia couldn't stand the man sober...

Lydia grabbed the hand on her back and twisted it, though she was sure Skulva felt no pain in his state. "Walk away Skulva, before I ram this down your throat."

Skulva opened his mouth to speak but another voice interrupted him. "Skulva," Ulfberth clapped the man on the back, "Sinmir wants to buy you a drink." Skulva hiccuped and staggered towards the other man and Ulfberth took a seat at the housecarl's table.

"Thank you Ulfberth."

"No problem. It looks like you were going to put him through a table." Saadia arrived with two cups and a large bottle of mead. "So, no sign of the Thane, huh?"

The housecarl shook her head and stared into her tankard as if it could help her with her problems. In a low voice she asked the bearded man "Is it wrong to hope she doesn't come back?"

Ulfberth stopped drinking and looked to his friend, slightly perturbed at her words. Lydia caught his glance, downed the contents in her cup and continued, "When Avenicci told me I was to be a housecarl I imagined my Thane to be a strong noble Nord, you know? Like the one my father would tell me about. Not a weak, dirty, skooma-addicted, thieving, Moon Sugar-producing dirty cat."

"One, you called her dirty twice." That earned Ulfberth a punch to the arm. "Hey! And two, this Khajiit must be something special if Jarl Balgruuf made her Thane. Ever thought of that?"

"Besides," he lowered his voice and scooted closer to Lydia, "From what the guards told me she helped to kill a dragon. And there is word she might be Dragonborn!"

"What!" Lydia jumped her chair, knocking it over._' No, no, no. The Dragonborn is a Nord. It's always been a Nord. Not a Khajiit. No, no, no.'_

"Ah Proventus how are you?" Ulfberth's greeting jarred her from her small mental turmoil. The Jarl's steward stood in front of her as stoic as ever with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"Well enough, Ulfberth. Hello Lydia."

"Evening, Proventus. Did you need something?"

"Yes actually," he cleared his throat, "I've come to inform you that the Thane has purchased Breezehome and your belongings are being moved there as we speak."

"Is that all?"

"This came for you." He handed her the sealed letter and promptly left the inn. Lydia stared at the folded letter and melted wax as a thousand questions flew threw her mind. A nudge from the weapons merchant brought her back to reality. Lydia opened the letter and read the contents.

_Lydia,_

_Hope this letter finds you well. My name is M'rasha and as you know I am your new Thane. I wish there was time for us to meet but with the return of the dragons I had no time for pleasantries. But now thins have quieted down (somewhat) and I will be returning to Whiterun soon. Possibly within the week._

_I'll make sure to bring you back something from Markarth or Solitude._

_M'rasha_

She read it again and again. Something was off. The language, the penmanship. If it wasn't for the senders name. But what if... Lydia refolded the paper that gave her more questions than answers and placed it in a pouch.

"Well."

"She in the west. Solitude or Markarth. M'rasha will be returning soon."

"'M'rasha', huh. That's definitely a Khajiit name. But at least you will finally meet her. Be happy!"

Lydia stared into her mead. No. The week couldn't end quicker for the housecarl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews and story alerts. They make me so happy.

**To joz**:I'm not surprised that you found errors. That's what happens when a math major tries to write. I have the next few chapters done and all they need is polish. I will try to update every 1 - 2 weeks. Of course the more reviews I get the faster I work to get these posted. But no pressure on you all. Also check out my profile for a poll that might pique your interest.

Well, onto the story, and** don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I can improve!**

* * *

Lydia stretched her tired muscles as she left Dragonsreach. It had been three days since she received the M'rasha's letter but there was no sign of the woman and Lydia was starting to think something really did happen to the Khajiit. While she was waiting (and worrying, though she would never admit it) Commander Caius invited her to help train the new guards. She agreed and found the training to be mutually beneficial: they got experience and her own skills didn't become rusty.

By the time she left the Cloud District, the sun had already disappeared below the horizon. Like the evening before, Lydia planned to go to the Bannered Mare, have a few drinks and stumble her way home and into bed. That was until she saw Hulda exit the inn, locking the door behind her.

"Closing up early Hulda? Not feeling well?"

Hulda smirked at the other Nord, "Haven't you heard? Your precious Thane has finally returned."

Lydia eyed the other woman skeptically and asked, "Where?"

Hulda pointed towards the entrance to the city. Lydia took off, sprinting, pushing past a few guards until she was in front of her house. She looked in disbelief at the scene before her. There was a crowd of people drinking, eating and just gallivanting in front of Warmaiden's. As she got close,r Lydia heard someone from the crowd yell out, "What happened then?"

"He gave me a ring and I punched him in the face," the person at the forge boasted proudly and the crowd cheered, "You don't force M'rasha to do your dirty work. If he just killed the man none of this would have happened."

The Nord's eyes opened wide. So Hulda was telling the truth. And so was Proventus. Lydia snuck through the crowd and was able to find a spot near the work bench. A Khajiit was standing at the smelter shoveling hot coal into the screaming fire. Once it was hot enough, she set the shovel down near the pile of coal and took a seat on a nearby stool while Adrianne handed her a goblet.

After drinking some of the ale, M'rasha turned towards the forge before continuing her tale, "So now to the dragon. After the mess in Markarth, I returned to the Blue Palace in Solitude, informed the court wizard that the vampires she wanted dead were dead, received a beautiful Ebony sword for my deed and started my journey home. I was traveling through the market area, heading to the town's entrance when a large shadow appeared on the ground. And faster than you could say 'dragon,' one had landed right in front of me."

"What did you do," Mikael asked as he leaned closer.

"I almost pissed my armor," the Khajiit chuckled checking the smelter before turning back to the small crowd. "Fought dragons before and it was always out on the road or in a small town like Dragon Bridge. Never in a big city."

Brenuin, holding a tankard, stumbled near the workbench until Ulfberth grabbed him and forced him to sit on the ground. "Do ya think the Stormcloaks got a dragon?"

The Thane shook her head, grabbed the heated metal with a pair of tongs and placed it in the small trough. A blast of steam shot into the evening air. "I highly doubt it."

Tilma clicked her tongue at the Redguard beggar, "Shut up you drunk. Let's hear the rest of the story."

"Before I could even draw my blade the monster grabbed me in its mouth and flung me into one of the stalls." The crowd, including Lydia, gasped but M'rasha went on, "Knocked me out for a good while. When I came to, the beast was still there. But so was everyone in Solitude."

She placed the metal back onto the forge and began shaping with a hammer. "When I say everyone came out to battle the beast, I mean everyone: shop owners, stall owners, residents, even General Tullius and members of the Imperial Army and Jarl Elisif's staff came out to fight."

"How did you kill it," asked Warmaiden's owner.

"Eventually the soldiers hurt the dragon so much it couldn't fly. Then Tullius jumped on the creature's back and began stabbing it. Soon enough, it became 'pile on the dragon.'"

"And you?"

"I was wrapped around its head trying to stab the creature's eyes out. I remember Tullius climbing over me, grabbing my sword and impaling it in the monster's head. Soon after, it just dropped dead." The crowd once again raised their cups and cheered. But M'rasha was not finish with her account, "Funniest part is what happened after it died. Just think about it: giant dragon bones sitting in the middle of the market district. Everybody was stumped on what to do with the skeleton. I wonder what they did with the rest of the bones after I left."

The Khajiit moved to the back of the store and pulled out a massive tarp covered object. "Sadly when Tullius killed the monster he broke my blade. I was pretty peeved. But he did apologize and let me go home with the best piece." Once she removed the cloth the crowd fell silent.

Lydia let out a breath she didn't realize and whispered, "By the Nine…"

There, by M'rasha feet, was the skeletal head of a dragon. A real dragon's head. She looked down at the skull and pointed and a small jagged hole. "That's where he stabbed it. Getting the head is great and all but it was _insane_ getting it back here. I was thinking of putting it above my bed," she said jokingly, "But then again who wants to wake up to a dragon's head? And then there's the case it might fall while I sleep. Though it would be a first: death by falling dragon head..." The crowd erupted in cheers and laughter. Mikael pulled out his lute and began singing.

Lydia took the bard's song as her cue to leave. She squeezed and pushed by the drunken revelers and entered Breezehome. Once inside, Lydia went to her room and sat in her chair instead of going to bed. This was not what she expected. The Khajiit was an accomplished blacksmith from the way she worked the forge and smelter at the same time, a great storyteller, and if were to be true, a competent fighter if she helped take down a dragon.

Maybe this M'rasha wouldn't be so bad.

And maybe Brenuin would become the new High King of Skyrim.

* * *

The next day, Lydia woke up too soon for her liking. She was not a morning person. When she rolled of bed she noticed she was still in her armor. Ah, that's where the pain is from. She undid the leather and latches and shrugged the breastplate to the floor. It wasn't until the armor fell noisily to the ground did she remember: She was no longer Breezehome's only occupant. She cursed, hastily put on an old tunic and crept out of her room, into the small hallway and to M'rasha's room. The doors were closed giving Lydia hope that maybe her Thane didn't hear the noise. She placed an ear to the door and let out a sigh, hearing silence.

"Hello." In one fluid motion, Lydia turned around, grabbed the dagger at her side and held it to the throat of her "assailant."

If the Nord was truly being attacked, that would be the moment the intruder would use to beg for their life. That is if the person was an actual intruder.

"Well, at least I know Proventus didn't give me someone with the fighting ability of a training dummy," M'rasha stated, pushing the tip of the sword away from her neck. Lydia quickly sheathed her blade, her face now flushed with embarrassment._ 'So much for a first impression.'_

This was the first time and could clearly see her Thane up close. And the first thing she noticed was that she was short, at least a half head shorter than the Nord. The woman was covered in thick brown and black striped fur and a mop of thick, black hair that fell stopped at the base of her neck. Several gold and silver hoops adorned her ears. Gone was the armor she had worn the previous night. She was dressed in simple black robes, similar to the style Farengar wore and carrying a goblet. Bright yellow eyes gazed up at the Nord, amused and annoyed by Lydia's actions.

"You must be Lydia," the woman stated in a deep, raspy voice, "You left before the real festivities began. Nazeem challenged Sinmir to an arm wrestling match. It did not end well." The Khajiit let out a chuckle and turned to head downstairs.

Lydia followed her. "And you must be M'rasha." The Khajiit nodded and walked towards the small room that held the alchemy table. Once down the stairs, the Nord turned to follow her Thane but stopped when she spotted the staggering amount of potions on the dining room. There were scores and scores of bottles, each filled with liquids of different colors: red, blue, green, purple, dark red and many more.

"How many apothecaries did you steal from to get so many potions," Lydia blurted out and quickly covered her mouth. If M'rasha was offended she hid it well. She placed her cup onto a chair, peered through the rows of bottles and picked up a dark green bottle and a large blue bottle. "I didn't steal any of these. I made them. Alchemy has always been a strong trait." M'rasha turned to her housecarl. "And now I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?" M'rasha handed her the two bottles and led her to the door. "I need you to go to Farengar and give him this. He'll give you something in return."

M'rasha opened the door and Lydia walked out. "It should be ready by now. Then meet me by the stables outside of town."

M'rasha slammed the front door shut leaving a fuming Lydia on the doorstep. She turned on her heel and began marching angrily towards Dragonsreach.

'I am not a courier. I am a warrior!' She began to scale the stairs only bump into Skulva who was heading to the stalls.

"Hey Lydia! How's-" He fell silent when she turned and gave him a murderous look. And when she took a step towards the man, Skulva let out a yelp, jumped down the stairs and scurried into the lower district. Lydia watched the man's fleeting form until he disappeared around a building before continuing the numerous steps to the keep.

That made her day a little better.

But not by much.

_'Stupid cat… lazy…can't get anything for herself...'_ Lydia didn't even acknowledge her former fellow guards as she used her body to push open one of Dragonreach's massive doors. Once inside she stomped up yet another flight of stairs and headed towards Farengar's lab. The court wizard was seated in chair writing down notes.

"Here." Lydia slammed down the two bottles startling the Nord from his work. "I'm supposed to pick up something."

He relaxed when he saw who had startled him. "Ah Lydia! You're just in time. I just finished enchanting your things."

"What things?" Farengar grinned. The wizard got up from his chair and went into his storeroom. He came out moments later carrying a suit of beautifully crafted Dwarven armor. Each piece glowed faintly. The wizard placed the armor on his desk. Lydia moved closer and ran a finger over the detail on the chest plate.

"This...is _mine_?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's yours. You can change in my bedroom." Before she could object the man dropped the armor into Lydia's hand, pushed her into the small room and shut the door behind her. Lydia took off her iron armor and donned her Dwarven armor. It was heavier than her previous armor but it fit her like a glove. She opened the doors and smiled at Farengar who was perched on his desk.

"Thank you Farengar. I will never forget this."

"Not done yet. And don't worry about your old armor. I'll keep it safe until your return. And those are for you," He pointed to the enchanting table. There sat a Dwarven shield and sword, both glowing.

"I hope this is the last of the gifts," Lydia chuckled as she inspected the weapon. "I may not be able to handle any more surprises."

"That's all. And I will only take credit for the enchanting."

"So tell me who I must see and thank: Eorlund or Adrianne?"

"If you want to thank the person who forged your armor look no further than your Thane."

Her head jerked towards the wizard. "_What?_"

"Yes, she created your armor. By the time she was finished poor girl was too drunk to enchant the pieces. I was surprised she even made it back home in one piece. She asked me to do it and paid me last night. I guess these," he grabbed the bottles, "Are 'thank you' gifts."

_'An alchemist and a blacksmith.'_ Those were not the skill sets she imagined to have. And as she looked down at her new armor, a wave of regret washed over her. Maybe M'rasha was different.

"Don't you have someone to meet," Farengar asked. Lydia grinned, thanked the wizard once more and left Dragonsreach with a spring in her step.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say a big **THANK YOU!** to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to the story. You have no idea how happy I am. I know this was a little late but if you have visited my tumblr you know exactly why the chapter's late.

If you like what you've read, send me a review. And if you have thirty seconds to waste, head into my profile and vote on the poll that's there.

One note before we begin:

_"Betmer (Betmeri - plural) is the collective term used to refer to **bestial** races. Among this phylum are the Khajiit and Argonian."_ - Elder Scrolls Wiki.

* * *

As she walked through the city, many of the townsfolk commented her on her armor and all Lydia could do was grin. The armor was a vast improvement over her previous one and even Caius looked envious. Once outside the city walls, Lydia spotted the Betmer perched on a fence near the stables, watching Jervar as he moved some hay around in the field. Her Thane wore a set of Scaled Armor, minus the helmet, and attached to her hip were a wicked-looking mace and dagger, both possibly Orcish and glowing red.

M'rasha's eyes were trained on Lydia as she approached the fence. "I see that the armor's a good fit."

"Yes, it is. Thank you." M'rasha hopped off the fence and headed down the cobblestone path. Lydia walked in time behind her. "Where are we going," Lydia asked.

"Halted Stream Camp. The Jarl's steward told me bandits have been attacking people on the road. So we're going to persuade them to stop."

From the way she said it though, Lydia didn't believe M'rasha's definition of persuasion involved talking.

* * *

After ducking a bandit's swing of his great sword and thrusting her own sword into his neck, Lydia concluded that she was both right and wrong.

She was wrong in the sense that M'rasha's method of persuasion _actually_ involved talking to the bandits. "Just to give them a fair chance," she explained to the bewildered Nord, "If they refuse, we use a different method."

And so, from a safe distance on top of a stone, Lydia watched as M'rasha strolled up to the wooden gates of the structure protecting the mine and began talking to one of the bandits, a Dunmer, positioned atop the wall. The Nord was surprised that, unlike in her previous experiences with bandits while she was a guard, the man in charge was calm. He leaned over the edge and the two talked as if they were old friends.

As Lydia observed their casual dialogue from the rock, she felt uneasy. Something was wrong. These were criminals – violent, ruthless outlaws- who killed just for fun. Basically the antithesis of how they were currently acting. Lydia was about to call out to the other woman when she spotted some movement out of the corner of her eye. At the very far side of the wall, one of the bandits whipped out a bow, nocked it with an arrow and aimed it at the oblivious Khajiit. And before Lydia could warn M'rasha, the archer fired.

"I think they're done talking!" M'rasha said loudly as she easily side-stepped the arrow before retaliating by shooting a shard of ice. It sailed through the air and hit the archer, piercing his neck and sending his lifeless body over the side of the wall.

And then there was chaos.

Fortunately for Lydia, M'rasha's alternate method of persuasion involved more fighting than talking once she heard the familiar sound of a magic armor spell being cast. Anyone who stood in her way was either stabbed by a flying icicle or had their head bashed in. Lydia was just happy that the cat was a competent fighter. Though she would admit she was unnerved when M'rasha deemed the best way to deal with the bandits inside of the mine was to set fire to a grease puddle in the middle of the room (Why they even had a grease puddle in the room puzzled her) and then proceeded to pounce on any bandit who was still standing, alight or not.

Soon they were the only souls still standing in the camp. They began looting the chests, taking anything of value, including the pendant of the deceased chief.

"Alright," M'rasha stuck the pendant in a pocket. "This should fetch us quite a bit of gold."

Lydia sheathed her sword. "Looks like your plan of persuasion failed."

M'rasha rolled her eyes. "Hardly. We **were **actually making progress. And then he said something he really shouldn't have said."

"What did he say?"

"You really want to know?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

M'rasha approached a cabinet and began rummaging through the shelves, pocketing some small vials. "After I told him that he and his merry little band of brigands needed to relocate their base of operations, he laughed and told me I was crazy. Then he asked if I wanted to become his little pet. 'I'll give you all the cream you'll ever need,' were his exact words. I respectfully declined and decided they needed to die."

Lydia nodded her head slightly, understanding M'rasha's motive. "Was that all?"

M'rasha moved away from the shelves and towards the back of the small cavern. "He was also going to either persuade you to join his little group or make you into a slave. I told him I don't like to share things that belong to me. He wasn't too thrilled to hear that."

Lydia spun around and stomped towards the shorter woman, "For your information, I am not a 'thing' and furthermore-" Before she could continue Lydia heard a clank and then felt M'rasha grab her arm and pull her to the side just as a giant skeleton mammoth head, connected to some rope, flew through the air and right where the Nord was previously standing.

"Watch where you step," M'rasha said, releasing the Nord's arm. "I don't feel like dragging you all the way back to Whiterun."

"I do not belong to you," Lydia declared.

"Is that so?" M'rasha stared at the former guard, tucking her hands behind her back.

"You are **my** housecarl," the Khajiit stated as she moved closer to Lydia until they were only inches apart, "Meaning if I point to a person and say kill them, you do it. If I give you something to hold, you're going to carry it around until I say to drop it. If we are surrounded by throngs of Dremora and I tell you to keep them at bay while I escape, you're going to do it with a smile on your face. And if you don't like it, then you can resign."

And then a smile appeared on M'rasha's face. Not a genuine smile, no. It was one that clearly stated _'I know how to push your buttons and push them I shall!'_

She tilted her head forward and said, almost in a whisper, "Of course by doing that, you are basically spitting in the face of the Jarl. You'll be known as the Nord who couldn't handle a Khajiit. Would you really want that?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed into slits, a look of contempt on her face. "No."

"No, what?"

"No my Thane," Lydia replied through clenched teeth, diverting her gaze.

"Good. Now that we've ironed out that detail, try to keep up." The two continued up the narrow passageway until they reached the mouth of the cave.

"Huh, a spike trap. And a lot of bodies." True enough, when Lydia looked over M'rasha's shoulder she saw a plethora of sharp wooden stakes and several bodies impaled on them. M'rasha turned her head upwards. "Stay here. I'm going to go see where the top of the pit is."

M'rasha slid by Lydia and entered the cave. As soon as she heard the footsteps fade away, Lydia punched the cave wall. The resulting blow caused several small pebbles to fall from the roof of the cave. _'Damn that cat to Oblivion!'_ Lydia thought serving under her would be embarrassing but this, this was worse. There was nothing she wanted more than to wipe the smile of that cat's face. M'rasha may be Khajiit but she had the mannerism and the attitude of the Thalmor who strutted around Skyrim as if they controlled the place.

And then a frightening thought ran through her head. '_What if she was a Thalmor supporter? After all, Elsweyr is part of the Dominion.'_ The fact that she was assigned to protect someone like that… She shuddered and paced around, like a riled up saber-cat until the Nord heard her name being called from above.

"Lydia, are you there?" The voice that called her was faint. She looked up and saw M'rasha's face through the sparse foliage.

"I am," was her quick reply.

"Okay, meet me in the front of the mine. I think I found out why there are so many bodies." Lydia traversed through the mine and walked back out into the encampment. M'rasha was waiting near the entrance, mounted atop a black and white horse.

"Found him tethered near the hole. Greed was the downfall for those in the pit." She stroked the horse's mane. "Hop on. We can use it to get to Dawnstar."

"We're going to Dawnstar? What for?"

M'rasha let out an annoyed sigh. "Are you always this inquisitive?"

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "Only when dealing with skooma addicts." She realized her gaff and averted her eyes from the Khajiit.

M'rasha rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well then it's very fortunate that you are not traveling with one. And we're going to Dawnstar because I have to deliver something. Now then, climb aboard so we can go," she patted the space behind her.

"I'll walk," the Nord stated calmly. She would hope that would be the end of that. But she was wrong. M'rasha stilled the horse before jumping off. "You'd rather **walk** all the way to Dawnstar than jump on a horse with me and make it in half the time?"

_'No.'_ "Yes." Lydia bit her tongue as soon as the word left her mouth.

M'rasha studied Lydia carefully for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders. "Fine." She began to walk to the main road pulling the horse by its reins. Lydia kept to the rear. As soon as the cobblestone was under their feet, M'rasha released the horse's reins, turned it towards the south and smacked its rear. The horse loudly neighed and took off, all while Lydia watched in stunned silence until the horse was nothing but a dot nearing the horizon.

The Nord spun, a bewildered look on her face, "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

M'rasha returned her look with a nonchalant one. "Because I can. Now come on, daylight's burning and I want to get to Dawnstar fast." She turned and started towards the north at a brisk pace. Lydia followed behind with a scowl on her face.

It was going to be a very _**long **_trip.

* * *

Despite the looming threat of civil war, the return of the dragons, bandits, rogue wizards and a slew of creatures that wanted nothing more but to feast upon one's dead remains, Skyrim could be a peaceful place. The two women continued their trek north through the rocky plains in relative silence. As they approached a fork in the path, M'rasha's ears perked up and her pace slowed down.

"What is it," Lydia asked. M'rasha stopped and held up a hand, silencing her. Without moving her head, M'rasha glanced off to the side and her raised hand dropped to her dagger. Before Lydia could repeat her question, a group of soldiers, seven in total, darted out from some nearby boulders and shrubbery, all garbed in Stormcloak armor. A tall soldier wearing a horned helmet took a step towards the pair. "In the name of the Jarl, I order you to stop!"

"What do you want," M'rasha harshly asked. Her hand was now on the hilt of her blade.

"This road is closed." He explained, facing Lydia rather than M'rasha. "We've been assigned to turn away all travelers."

"By whose authority?"

"By the authority of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

M'rasha scowled and walked past the man. Another soldier quickly blocked her way. "Stand aside."

"You dare go against Jarl Ulfric's command, beast?" The soldier arrogantly asked.

The Betmer returned his hubris. "Yes. If you weren't too busy drinking all of your mead, and screwing 5 Septim whores, you'd realize you're still in Whiterun Hold. Not Eastmarch and not any other region Ulfric has managed to coerce in joining him. You're on Imperial land, boy. Do well to remember that because you don't know where the Legion hides."

The Khajiit pushed by the man and continued walking down the path. Enraged, the humiliated soldier pulled out his sword and pointed it at M'rasha's back. "The cat's an Imperial spy!" He screamed before lunging at her.

"Look out!" Lydia shoved one of the Stormcloaks aside as she unsheathed her sword. But M'rasha was much, much faster, her moves like lightening. As the man pitched forward, the Khajiit moved to the side, out of his striking range and grabbed the man's wrist, dragging him forward until the tip of her dagger rested at the man's unguarded throat.

"I should have your neck," M'rasha hissed, pushing the blade slightly into his skin. He yelped causing his fellow soldiers to start for the Betmer.

"Another step and I make a new breathing hole in his throat," she warned. The men stopped their advance but watched M'rasha warily.

"I am normally not in the habit of giving those who attack me second chances, as my fellow traveler can tell you. So learn from this experience: Be very careful of who you try to intimidate. And if you do decide to bully someone, try to do it on your **own** territory. Do you understand?"

Even with a blade against his neck the man was still defiant as he tried to save face in front of the others. M'rasha sucked her teeth and pressed the dagger harder into his neck, causing him to cry out in pain. "I asked a question and I expect an answer."

"Yes!" He yelped as the blade bit into his skin.

"Good enough." Her eyes moved from the man to the group behind him. "Lydia, we're leaving."

The Nord moved towards her Thane. Once Lydia was next to her, M'rasha released the man's wrist but still had her dagger at his neck. "Follow us and you die."

The soldier nodded and M'rasha began to back away. She quickly sheathed her weapon and began briskly walking away from the Stormcloaks. Lydia trailed behind her, looking over her shoulder every few steps. They arrived at Whitewatch Tower a few minutes later where some Whiterun guards were stationed.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Lydia nodded and watched as M'rasha approached one of the guards. They spoke for a few moments before the guard shook her hand and ran into the tower.

"What was that about," Lydia asked M'rasha once she returned.

"I just told him to send someone to Dragonsreach and tell the steward about Halted Stream Camp. Now if you're done asking questions, we need to move. Dawnstar is a long way from here."

"Of course, my Thane."


	4. Chapter 4

**Forward:** There is a very important announcement on the status of some of my stories on my profile page. So read the chapter, leave a review and head on over to my profile page. You'll be glad you did.

_Have I mentioned I suck at writing action scenes? 'Cause I do. So I apologize in advance. And I thank you all who commented and fav'd and subscribed. Y'all make me so happy._

* * *

It them another day and a half with only one short stop at a small dwelling to reach the small, cold port city of Dawnstar.

"Finally, civilization." The duo's pace sped up once they saw the tall wooden buildings. Both women were utterly exhausted from their non-stop trek. They battled spiders, trolls and sometimes even each other (only verbally) as they passed by ruin after ruin and fort after fort. And now they wanted nothing more than to rest their feet, warm their bodies and sate their appetites. They took two steps into the city proper when a guard stationed near the only inn stopped them. He gave them a once over before declaring, "I'm sorry. You can't enter the city."

Lydia's irritation made itself known. "Are you _serious_? Do you know what we have been through in order to get here?" M'rasha put her hand on the Nord's shoulder in an effort to calm her but Lydia shrugged the hand off and sat down on a nearby rock, glaring at the man keeping them from their goal. M'rasha pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Is there some sort of epidemic," she asked the guard.

"No," he replied.

"Overcrowding?"

"No."

"Daedra on the loose?"

"No."

"Dragons burned half the town down?"

"No."

"Then why in Oblivion can we not enter?"

He stiffened up and pointed at M'rasha, "Your kind is not welcomed."

And now it was M'rasha's turn to get angry. Lydia watched as a look of disgust washed over the Khajiit's face. M'rasha took a few steps forward until she and the guard were only millimeters apart.

"Listen to me, you **piss-ant**," she tilted her head and all but snarled while jabbing his chest with a finger, "I have not walked through snowstorms and wild animals and the like to be turned away."

The man's eyes narrowed and one of his hands traveled to his scabbard. "What did you call me, cat?"

"Ignorant _and_ deaf, I see. Well, let me repeat it in words you can understand: You-" A loud, almost deafening roar shook the ground beneath them and interrupted M'rasha's rebuttal. Everyone at once turned their heads skyward.

"Is it a d-d-dragon?" The guard nervously asked. M'rasha scanned the skies. "Are you asking because you don't know or are _seriously_ that dim-witted?"

Just then a large shadow flew across the sky breaking the serenity of the morning by exhaling horse-sized fireballs onto the town. A giant brown dragon landed atop the White Hall and began spewing fire at the helpless guards that approached it. The sound of a loud bell echoed throughout the town and guards located in the barracks came spilling out to fight the fabled creature. Lydia pulled out her sword and ran towards the behemoth. When she didn't hear another pair of footsteps behind her, she turned around to see her Thane still outside of town.

"Well," Lydia yelled, motioning towards the dragon that took flight once again. The Khajiit shrugged her shoulders. "It's not attacking me, therefore, not my problem. Besides, my kind isn't allowed in, remember?"

Lydia shook her head in disbelief. "By Talos, this is not the time to be petty!" She shouted before running off to aid the guards. Lydia pulled out her bow and began firing arrows along with the rest of Dawnstar's guards.

The winged behemoth landed on the ground, snarled in annoyance and crawled towards a group of archers near one of the mines. Any guard that was within its reach was grabbed with its mouth and flung or had their extremities pulled off. Those lucky enough to escape its giant maw, fled for cover as a stream of fire poured from the dragon's mouth.

The dragon took flight once again, circling the city. Lydia came out of her cover near one of the houses near the docks and quickly surveyed the damage. Many of the city's guards that were out had been killed or gravely injured. One of the houses near the blacksmith's was on fire. Citizens ran around trying to find shelter from the dragon's wrath. And any damage the guards had done to it was insignificant as the creature continued to spew fire, this time advancing back towards the Jarl's residence.

But before it could land, a giant ice spike cut through the skin and muscle of one of the dragon's wings. The dragon roared in pain as it fell out of the sky and crashed hard into the ground near the docks, only a few feet from where Lydia was hiding. Lydia turned to see M'rasha standing atop one of the houses, her hands encased in blue energy. She brought her hands together and shot out a larger icicle. This one hit the dragon's hind leg.

"Lydia! To me!" The housecarl sprang into action, leaving her hiding spot and rushing over towards the house M'rasha was on top of. The monster snarled again and turned its attention towards the Khajiit. Its mouth glowed orange before it bellowed out a stream of fire towards where M'rasha was standing.

M'rasha leapt down and landed painfully on her side just as the fire ignited the roof. Lydia grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet just as the dragon turned its head towards them.

"Shield!" Lydia brought up the large Dwarven shield and placed it in front of them. M'rasha held her hands high and created a magical ward in front of the shield just as the creature let loose another torrent of fire. The fire collided with the ward but the ward stood firm. "Move forward!" M'rasha yelled over the dragon's roar. Lydia nodded and the two slowly inched towards the creature.

The heat produced from the flames proved to be almost too much for the Nord and even M'rasha was having a hard time keeping the shield up. But as quickly as the fire had started, it stopped. The pair looked over Lydia's shield only to see the dragon's head coming straight at them. Both women rolled out of the way just as the monster's head smashed into the spot where they stood.

As soon as she rolled to her feet, M'rasha ran towards the dragon, pulled out her mace and bashed it against the dragon's snapping maw. The dragon roared in pain, smashing its head onto the ground. M'rasha then climbed onto the creature's body and wrapped herself around its scaly neck. She pulled out her dagger and began stabbing the monster's throat. The monster let out another painful screech and began trying to throw her off. With the dragon distracted, Lydia, the guards and some of the citizens took this opportunity to strike. They took their swords and maces and bows and arrows to the monster, slicing and stabbing and piercing its lower body.

The dragon's movements began to slow as it tried to fend of the numerous assailants, whipping its tail at those behind it and attempting to crush others but the onslaught was too great. It let out a roar, shook its head twice, throwing M'rasha into the cove, and collapsed, unmoving. The dragon's body then began to glow. A light left the dragon and traveled towards the water. Seconds later, the light disappeared and the only thing left of the dragon was a giant skeleton.

Some guards began to cheer while others put out the scattered fires. Lydia fell to the ground exhausted just as two men approached the cove. Skald the Elder and his steward looked at the giant bones sitting on the shore, "So it's true. The End Days and the Dragonborn have arrived." He scanned the small crowd and beckoned, "Where is the brave soul who climbed atop the dragon?" He looked down at Lydia, "Was it you?"

She shook her head. "No, my lord. My Thane did the deed."

"And where is your Thane?" The sound of splashing caused the Jarl and housecarl to turn to the cove. M'rasha surfaced with a peeved look on her face. "Damned dragon broke my blade," the Khajiit cursed as she trudged back onto dry land, squeezing the water out of her hair. "If anyone sees a glowing piece of metal, it belongs to me."

She spotted the seated Lydia. "Good to see you haven't died yet." Lydia couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at her Thane's appearance. She looked like…well…a wet cat. Skald looked over at the drenched woman and cleared his throat, "I thank you Khajiit-"

"M'rasha."

"Then I thank you M'rasha. You have saved Dawnstar from becoming a fiery grave site. If there's anything I can do for you, name it and it will be done."

M'rasha brought a hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "A pair of horses, a room at the inn and some clothes would be nice..."

Skald nodded. "I will pay for the room myself. Horses are very rare in our part of Skyrim but you have earned them. As for the clothing…"

"Leave the clothing to me." Someone from the crowd offered. M'rasha faced the group of people and let out a small gasp of surprise. Lydia looked at the volunteer. It was an older woman dressed in a red tunic, a blue robe, and a pair of dark brown trousers. The man next to her wore Legion armor. Lydia watched M'rasha's look of surprise morphed into glee as she walked towards the two.

"Brina! Horik! Just the two I've been looking for!" She enveloped the woman in a tight hug. "I can't believe you two are still alive."

"I can't believe _you're_ not dead. And that you hugged me," the woman pushed the cat away playfully. "Ugh! You're sopping wet."

M'rasha laughed and firmly shook Horik's hand. "But that's what happens when you get thrown off a dragon near water."

"True. But come. Let's get you out of the cold before you catch one." M'rasha began to walk off with the two when she stopped and turned to her housecarl.

"Lydia. You're free for the rest of the day. We'll leave town tomorrow."

"Your housecarl is welcome to join us," Horik commented.

"I will be fine but thank you for the offer." Lydia said as she got to her feet.

M'rasha nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you in the morning rest will Lydia."

"Of course, my Thane."

* * *

Lydia spent most of the day helping the residents with the clean up. By the time afternoon had arrived, the city was back to normal. As thanks the miners dragged Lydia to the inn for food and drinks. She spent the rest of the afternoon carousing with her newly made friends. When she stumbled out of the inn for some fresh air evening had arrived.

The crisp, cold air sobered her up a little as she walked down the path to the cove. Lydia found herself enjoying the calm night. That was until a familiar voice reached her ears. She spotted a warm light coming towards her and decided to hide in the bushes and spy on the incoming group. Seconds later M'rasha and the two Imperials from before passed by her hiding spot. The man held the torch.

"Pissed me off," the cat said, "But the man was right. You could be armed to the teeth but you'd still be as defenseless as anyone else when you're thrown into a deep river."

The three of them shared a laugh as they stopped on the frozen pathway.

"So Brina. When did you settle in Dawnstar," M'rasha asked.

"Right after the war," Brina replied. "Somehow Horik followed me here."

"I did not follow her here. I made an oath to protect Brina whether she was in the service or not," Horik stated proudly.

M'rasha's fingers went to her chin. "I see. So that would be 25 years of marital bliss. Congratulations!"

The unexpected statement caught both parties off guard. Horik almost dropped the torch while Brina began to stutter a protest. From her hiding spot Lydia covered her mouth to muffle a chortle.

"How could ask such a thing?" The ex-legate asked.

M'rasha looked confused. "Wait. You two _aren't _together? Well, I just feel silly now."

"No! Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Well, after you left the Legion there were rumors on your sudden…resignation."

Horik crossed his arms. "Like what?"

The Khajiit pointed at the man. "You got Brina pregnant and the two of you ran off to elope. Of course since I don't see a little one running around, I guess that's wrong."

This time Horik did drop the torch sending the three into darkness. Lydia had to bite her hand to keep from laughing. Even in the dark she could clearly see the ex-soldiers' reactions. Horik's mouth and eyes were open wide in a look best described as stupefied horror. The flush on Brina's face disappeared. M'rasha caught the woman just as her knees failed her.

"I'm sorry. Everything went blurry for a moment," Brina apologized.

"Maybe we should move this conversation inside," M'rasha suggested.

"That would be nice." Before M'rasha could move the woman, Horik swept Brina into his arms.

Brina was startled by his actions. "Horik! What are you doing?"

"My duty." He began marching towards their house.

"You know this just enforces the rumors, right?"

"Oh hush up M'rasha," Brina replied as Horik walked down the path. M'rasha grabbed and re-lit the torch and followed the two back to their home. Once she was sure they left the area, Lydia crawled out of the bushes and headed back to the inn and into their room. Though the scene she witnessed was funny and heartwarming it also revealed something.

M'rasha was in the Imperial army meaning her loyalties surely were with the Empire.

An ex-Imperial soldier and her Stormcloak aligned housecarl.

Nothing good could come from that.

* * *

Lydia was glad M'rasha had asked for the horses, though she would never admit it. The almost two day journey on foot only took them a few hours on horseback, and that was after the spider and troll attacks. Once they were near Whiterun's walls, they led the horses towards the stables. And after some haggling with Skulva on prices, the two made their way to Breezehome. The moment they set foot in Whiterun, a courier ran up to the duo and handed M'rasha a letter before heading towards the inn. She broke wax seal and scanned the letter.

"What does the letter say," the Nord asked.

"Jarl Laila Law-Giver of Riften has requested my help."

"Will you go?" M'rasha folded the parchment and put it away in a pocket. "Of course. When's the last time a Jarl requested your presence?"

"When I was told I would become your housecarl."

"See Lydia," she clapped the younger warrior on the shoulder, "Only good things can happen."

Lydia wasn't sure exactly how to take the comment so she stayed quiet. Once inside of Breezehome, M'rasha threw a small fireball onto the coals in the fire pit. Soon the fire grew and its warmth spread throughout the room. Lydia sat down on one of the chairs and began undoing her armor. M'rasha spoke up as she walked into the small room near the pantry, "You're free to stay here if you want."

"I'm coming with you."

"Very well. We leave in two days time. You might want to get your things ready before then. I suspect we will be gone for a very long time."

The day of their departure, Lydia awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. _'Even while I sleep she bothers me.'_ She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was ready to give the cat a piece of her mind. But instead of seeing M'rasha stand over her, she saw the smiling face of Brenuin looking down at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, a giant grin on his mouth. Lydia's mind went into defense mode as her hand went under her pillow. She pulled out a small dagger and aimed it at the beggar. The Redguard took a step back. "Easy there, gorgeous! I was just sent to wake you up."

Before she could demand how he got into the house, M'rasha peered into the room and smirked at the scene that had unfolded.

"Stop that Brenuin," the Betmer chastised, "You're embarrassing her."

"My apologies. But what am I to say when a beautiful female makes herself known."

M'rasha grabbed his ear and began dragging him out of the room. "Ow! Let go!"

"What of 'Stop embarrassing her' do you not understand?"

"Why is he here," Lydia asked.

"I'm just here for the food," he whined. M'rasha spun him around and pushed him into the hallway. "Then take your rags and go downstairs and wait there."

He griped but did as he was told, leaving the women in the room. M'rasha turned back and gave Lydia a small smile. "My apologies. I forgot how friendly he could be. Make sure you bring your things downstairs. We leave right after breakfast."

M'rasha left the room. Grumbling, Lydia donned her armor, with the exception of her chest plate, slung her heavy knapsack over her shoulder, grabbed said chest plate and climbed down the stairs. M'rasha and Brenuin were seated at the table near the door, eating roasted potatoes and grilled chicken. Instead of wearing her usual armor, M'rasha wore simple blue robes. Lydia placed her things by the bookshelf and sat in the remaining seat.

"So I hear you two are going out again. Heading to Riften?" Brenuin asked in between bites.

"Why," M'rasha asked with a smirk, "Hankering for some Black-Briar mead?"

Brenuin attempted to act aloof but failed miserably. "Maybe?"

M'rasha finished her ale. "Tell you what, if you watch the house while we're gone and drink none of the ale or wine, I just might get you a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve."

The beggar's eyes widened and he let out a happy cry, slid off his chair and hugged one of the Betmer's legs. "Bless you child! Bless you!"

She laughed and pushed the grown man away, "Child? You do know there's a good chance that I'm older than you?"

"Details, details. Now hurry and finish your meal."

Lydia leaned over to the Khajiit and whispered, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

She waved her concern away. "Have you ever had Black-Briar Reserve? Everything else is piss water compared to that stuff. Brenuin wouldn't dare to mess up."

"Really? It's that good?" M'rasha nodded and then added, "I'll get you a bottle and you can see for yourself."

"I think I'll take your word for it."

"Suit yourself."

Brenuin reached for another potato. "And have you heard? There was a big battle north of here."

The Betmer sighed. "More Bandits?"

"Wasn't bandits this time. Stormcloaks."

Lydia stopped mid-chew and looked over to M'rasha. The other woman had a look of genuine surprise on her face. "What? Where?"

"Yeah, a group of them were hold up in Shimmermist Cave. The Legion got word and wiped them out." Lydia's face went grim. She knew _exactly_ who informed the Legion of the soldiers' hiding place.

"But enough of current news. Eat up! You two have a long journey ahead!" So with their meals finished and armor and supplies in place, M'rasha and Lydia left their home and started for the city gates. Brenuin stood on the stoop of the house, waving frantically at the two.

"Have fun in the wilderness!" He cried out before darting back inside and slamming the door shut.

_'Well, there goes all our ale.'_ Lydia sighed as she followed the cat down the winding path and towards the stables and where Bjorlam was stationed. Instead of continuing down the path, the Betmer boarded the carriage. "Morning Bjorlam."

"Morning M'rasha. Where are we headed off to?"

"To Riften." M'rasha motioned Lydia to climb in. Lydia hopped on and sat across from the Khajiit.

"Everyone in," the driver asked. "Good. Off to Riften!"


End file.
